Jeff The Killer Redux (?!)
Translators note: This is unofficial and obscure redux of Jeff the Killer, written on Straszne-Historie.pl (Polish equivalent of Creepypasta.com, that started to be quallified as a Badpasta, since it has been reviewed by PsyGambit. Enjoy 21th october of year 1995 I was 13 year old girl, when i was coming back from school with my friend. She was telling me the story of creepypasta character known as Jeff the Killer "Jeff's got large smile and white face" "And why is his face white?" "Long story, i gotta go bye "bye" When i was walking upstairs i saw some guy entering through the back entrance. I kinda freaked out, cuz' he looked like Jeff, so i got to my apartment as fast as i can. Then there was peace. 22th october of year 1995 I got up around 8:10 AM, and i quickly left the apartment and went to school. I saw the same guy. I was wandering what his face looks like, cuz' i still didn't saw it. In the lunch i was telling my friend info about that guy "Yesterday is saw some guy with black hair and white shirt" "*laugh* you don't think, that it's Jeff, right? "Well... i don't know, but i think, that he had a white face" "I think, that this story gave you schizophrenia" "No! I'm pretty sure that he's Jeff" "Yeah, ya better go to our class now, cuz' Mrs. Chemistery teacher, doesn't like us, when we are late" "Well... ok" When it was 19 AM, my parents told me: "Caroline, we are going to our friends house today so you are going to stay here" "yes" "Ok then, we are going to get back around 10 AM" "yeah yeah" In 23 AM i realized, that someone is in my house. I freaked out i took scissors i knew that it's bad weapon, but it's still can harm someone. When i left my room, i checked out does kitchen is empty, and then i lost concisness. 23th October of year 1995 I think, that it was 0 PM when i woke up i was tied up to a chair. The thief was standing next to me, you wont't belive me, but it was Jeff. He suddenly told me: "What if your face would be white?" And he crouched and he started driving his knife on my cheek And he said "Ill be back" 5 minutes later he went back with bottle of bleach and bottle of Absolut Vodka, and he spilled all this at me "You will be the prettiest woman in the world *laugh*. He ignited the lighter and threw it at me. I started burning, i felt like i was in hell. In the and i lost concissness again, and i woke up in the hospital. 3rd November of year 1995 I woke up in hospital and i was covered in bandages. Suddenly the nurse entered to the room, and she told me, that i probably stay here till the end of the year. When nurse left the room, my parents entered there. They were asking what happend, but i couldn't find a way to explain it to them, so i told them, that someone breached to the apartment and attacked me. The rest of the year was peaceful. The police interviewed me, we moved, but the only bad thing, is my face. And did you saw anyone suspicious near your house? Category:BCP Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Engwish Category:Creepypasta spinoff Category:Pastas